The Killer Of Konoha
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: A killer is in Konoha, using a Death Note book as their weapon of choice for their killings. Who is this killer, and what will stop them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**The Prologue is told in the point of view of the killer. The odd chapters are told in the perspective of the killer. The even chapters are told in the point of view of the unnamed person investigating the murders.**

**Some characters might be out of character, but I'm trying to keep it as close as possible.**

Prologue

I walked along the streets of Konoha quietly, examining all the happenings there. A black notebook caught my eye. On the cover, the words "Death Note" written on it. I glanced around, grabbing it.

"By writing anyone's name in this book, I can kill them…," I whispered to myself. "I will be a killer…."

I definitely cannot say my name if this will work. I shall refer to myself as Kira, for my sake. "I can't get caught. I won't get caught. I will provoke fear in all, but I will not go down with this notebook."

I would no longer have to live in fear. For once in my life, I would possess true power over others, and I would have the confidence in myself to save myself and others for the true good. I would save those who mattered to me, and I would never let the power of murder change my view on what was good and bad. The power would never corrupt me.

"Or will it?"

I couldn't help myself. I began laughing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

Chapter 1: The First Death

I sat in my bland room, tapping a pencil to my face. Who would be the first victim? I needed to test this whole theory out. It seemed too far fetched to be real. I needed it to be harmless. Someone unimportant. A criminal. I didn't want to kill anyone innocent. It was wrong. Human life had too much of a value to me. Killing people was always so difficult. How I managed to become a ninja, I'll never know.

"Ugh, you're so annoying Naruto!" Sakura screeched outside. Her pink hair flashed across my glass window, her red kimono trailing behind her as she stormed off from the blonde team member.

I groaned. Someone annoying would suffice for my first. Surely no one would miss such an annoyance as her. I certainly wouldn't. She was too naive and oblivious to the pain she caused with her selfish desires. It was pathetic how she trailed after anything she felt was cute. She thought too much with her eyes.

I scribbled Sakura Haruno into the black notebook, thinking of her face. I opened my window and watched discreetly. It probably wouldn't take long. Expecting immediate results, I concentrated hard on her, waiting in anxious anticipation for her downfall.

Minutes passed. She was still standing, yelling. I sighed in frustration. I fell for a stupid joke. No way this was working. I was such an idiot. How could I fall for such a ridiculous prank?

"Ah!" Sakura yelled suddenly as I walked away. I rushed back to my window. She was on the ground, twitching.

Naruto raced forward, as did a few medic-nins who happened to be on their off day.

"She's dead," a lone medic-nin announced, glancing at Naruto's shocked face for a brief moment.

I laughed quietly, walking away again. I was a killer, and no one could deny me. People would have to listen to me now. I would no longer be ignored for any reason. I had all the strength I needed, and the confidence to back myself up. Besides, what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the investigator.**

Chapter 2: Investigating Sakura's Death

The television in my home flickered as the newscast reported the happenings of the day. A loud knocking sounded on my wooden door. Glancing up from my work, I turned my attention to the silhouette opening my door. "Sakura is dead, sir," my assistant told me, entering my room near the Hokage's building. His face was solemn.

"Dead? How?" I questioned. She was so young. "Did a mission go wrong? You know that happens quite a bit. It's normal. Tragic, but definitely normal. Not my kind of case. I deal in murders, not with misfortune."

"She was walking alongside Uzumaki Naruto when she dropped dead. The death happened suddenly. The only witness was Naruto."

"Dropped dead? Inside of Konoha?"

"Yes, sir."

"What were the causes of death?"

"Heart attack. The medical-nins determined she had a massive heart attack. She was dead when they reached her. It was so sudden."

"Why are you explaining this to me then? I again deal only with murders of innocent people. I see nothing as to why we need to concern ourselves with such a petty thing as a heart attack. It happens."

"But, sir, you see-"

The television caught my assistant off guard as he trailed off and pointed at the screen. "Today, as most of you know, a girl named Haruno Sakura was found dead. Our managers have told us to play this tape over the air," one of the newscast members said, holding up a tape and slowly inserting it into the player behind him.

A deeply masculine voice sounded off of the track. "Haruno Sakura has been killed by a heart attack. This was no accident. I am the sole killer of this person. I possess great power. Live your life in fear of death and in fear of the true ruler of the world. Live in fear of the one and only Kira."

"Cut the tape!" someone else yelled. The newscast member rapidly ejected the tape. "We're cutting to a commercial break. Stay tuned for the weather!"

So perhaps this was my case. "Alright. We'll investigate this one. Let's go to the broadcasting station to see who dropped the tape off."

My assistant and I walked alongside each other to the television station, chatting about the state of her health until we reached the door. I entered, striding up to the receptionist's desk with my badge pulled out to show her.

"How may I help you?" she asked me politely.

"I need to know who dropped off that tape that you aired on television."

"I'm sorry, sir, but nobody saw. The tape was just laid outside of the door with a note from our managers saying it was to be played today. We were expecting an audio from them announcing a festival, but someone must've switched the tapes."

"May I see the tape?"

"Of course. I'll grab it for you," she said, hurrying to the back. Moments later, she handed it to me. "They said there were no fingerprints. The person must've worn gloves."

"Very well. Thank you for your time," I said, sighing and leaving without the tape.

Once my assistant and I exited the broadcasting station, I turned to him.

"Who did you say was with Sakura at the time?" I asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

"Then he should be our first suspect."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

Chapter 3: Killing Frenzy

I waited. I sat and stared and waitied, but nothing. There was nobody worth killing. Sakura ignored him. She treated him horribly because she was so in love with Sasuke. Sasuke was all that dumb pink haired lady could think of. It sickened me. Sakura was so annoying. So repulsive.

I groaned, throwing my pencil at the wall. I needed to kill someone, now. I felt powerless, and I was relishing my feeling of power after killing her. I had never felt so alive than when I watched her body crumple to the floor. Who would be a good target though? I didn't wanna kill innocent people. I wanted to make the world a better place. Who had harmed Konoha or myself?

Itachi. Itachi hurt Konoha. Itachi hurt lots of people. I could kill Itachi with ease. That would be really easy. Itachi Uchiha. I grinned, retrieving my pencil and writing his name down. Then, I added the word "fire" behind it, hoping he would go up in flames.

I waited. I wouldn't get to watch him die. But oh well. It was well worth it. I fell asleep soon after, only to be woken up within twenty minutes.

"He caught on fire! His fireball went back on him!" Might Guy exclaimed.

"You tell Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Gladly! He'll be happy to know his brother's dead."

I blinked. Itachi was in town? I killed him. Good.


End file.
